The invention generally relates to a window assembly for a motor vehicle. Furthermore, the invention relates to a window pane and a window guiding profile.
In recent years design aspects of motor vehicles have become more important. Yet, from today's perspective also environmental topics are an additional factor to be considered in the development of motor vehicles. Although just in its beginning stages, the electrification of motor vehicles in the near future is posing new challenges regarding, for instance, energy supply, energy storage, and energy consumption. Therefore, there is a constant demand from car manufacturers and their suppliers for solutions to these challenges.
As used herein, terms defining directions or positions, such as “left”, “right”, “front”, “rear”, “top”, “bottom”, “inner”, “outer”, and the like are referring to a view of a motor vehicle from one of the seats. For example, the B pillar is to the rear of the A pillar but to the front of the C pillar. Directions or positions of components are typically designated according to their installed positions. It should further be noted that the term “pillar” as used herein is not limited to the usual load bearing pillar of a motor vehicle. The term “pillar” should rather be construed to further include portions of the motor vehicle in the vicinity of the actual load bearing pillars where accommodating and guiding of the window pane takes place.
EP 2 142 394 B1 discloses a guide arrangement for a movable window pane of a motor vehicle. The guide arrangement includes a first movable window pane, and a second movable window pane. The end face of the first window pane and the end face of the second window pane are arranged opposite, and at a distance from, one another. A first guide part is fastened to the first window pane. A second guide part is fastened to the second window pane. Furthermore, a first receptacle for the first guide part, and a second receptacle for the second guide part are provided.
EP 1 94 402 B1 discloses a division bar assembly to be received between an associated fixed window and an associated movable window of a vehicle. The division bar assembly comprises a support adapted to be secured to the associated fixed window, a guide adapted to be affixed to the associated movable window and adapted to extend from an inner surface thereof, and a guide member extending from the support including a cavity dimensioned to receive the guide.
US 2012/0025584 A1 discloses a flush glass system module for a motor vehicle door frame defining a window opening having an upper edge and a lower edge for receiving a window having an inner surface. The flush glass system module comprises a front slider adapted to mount to the inner surface of the window. The first appliqué is disposed entirely on the inner surface side of the window.
DE 10 2005 013 581 B4 discloses a structure of a door window frame of a vehicle having a portion for holding a door window pane. A window pane seal is provided at one end portion of the door window pane. An outer surface of the window seal, an outer surface of the door window pane and an outer surface of an outer wall of the door window frame are flush on the outer side of the vehicle.
DE 10 2014 005 721 B3 discloses a window pane arrangement for a motor vehicle having a window pane. The window pane arrangement comprises a front guiding rail and a rear guiding rail. The window pane is guided in the front guiding rail and the rear guiding rail. At least one of the guiding rails is configured as two-parts having a guiding member and a closure member connected to the guiding member. The guiding member and the closure member define between them a channel for receiving the window pane. The guiding member and the closure member are connected by means of a form-fitting connection.
EP 1 630 024 A1 discloses an ascending and descending door glass supporting structure having a sash, a run channel provided in the sash for guiding a door glass, and a slider provided at a front edge or a rear edge of the door glass. An inner first lip, an inner second lip and an inner third lip formed on the run channel are directed toward a bottom of the run channel, facilitating assemblage of the door glass. The slider has a hook-shaped portion for hooking the inner second lip. Thus, the door glass is unlikely to escape and is reliably held.
EP 0 083 696 A2 discloses a window pane for motor vehicles. The window pane is arranged flush with the neighboring chassis portions. This allows the sealing to directly contact the window pane. Furthermore, a tolerance compensation along the longitudinal direction and lateral relative to the frame of the window pane may be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,333 A refers to a movable flush-glass system for an automobile door comprising two metal panels which are fixed to one another and between which this movable glass can be retracted. A glass frame is obtained from the said panels or fixed to these. The glass frame defines with the panels an aperture intended to be closed off by the movable glass and comprises, on the sides of the aperture other than that on which the glass can be retracted between the panels, a rebate projecting in the direction of the aperture. On the inner face of the pane there is a guide element capable of capping an elastomeric section which caps the rebate.
DE 10 2004 063 509 A1 discloses a window structure for a vehicle. The window structure comprises a window pane having an outer edge and a window frame. The outer edge of the window pane is designed to provide a form-fit connection with the window frame.
FR 2 949 501 A1 discloses a window pane which has guide rails for guiding the window pane during its sliding. The guide rails include a connection branch connected to the window pane and include a leg that is arranged parallel or near an edge of the window pane.